Proto-Rider
Proto-Rider roots of which developed from Insular Celtic languages, mainly Irish Gaelic and Welsh. The Riders had a vocabulary centered around the riding of horses, being the first on continent to do so. Setting In the east of continent. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100313072526/conlang/images/9/93/Rider_Homeland.png Phonology CONSONANTS b p k g d t h l r m n s (consonantal i) VOWELS a e i o u Vowels cannot begin a word, so an h''' is placed before an initial vowel. Diphthongs do exist: ai, ao, ia, ie, io, iu, oe, oi, ua Phonotactics ©CV{©(V)'(C)'} BASIC GRAMMAR ''Nouns and Adjectives The Proto-Rider declension system was mainly based on Proto-Indo-European. Nouns and adjectives are thus declined: Verbs The verb conjugation of Proto-Rider is partly invented and partly based on Insular Celtic. Here is the basic conjugation [~'' is the root vowel, ''=''' is the personal (present) ending]: The conditional is formed by conjugating the future of ''hiso and the past of the verb. The subjunctive is formed by conjugating the present of kona and the infinitive. The past subjunctive is formed with the past of kona and the infinitive. Dictionary Here is the roots lexicon that I have so far: A adjectives: dehen adult: pir- after: hed air: huir- all: pod- allow: leta and: gus animals: kepgadren apple: hul apple tree: hulkan- architect: arm: lum- around: da arrow: peg- ask: pela at: do away: ger axe: tah- B bad: don- be able: kona be: ta bed: nid- before: rib beg: haste beget: gitoru believe: hara, koredu belly: tar- berry: kor- big: mor- black: dub- blanket; plen- blue: gom- blueberry: gomkor- body parts: dedunen bow: kug- bring: bire builder: deldun- bury: nituga but: hag C caterpillar: pilik- chair: kad- change: hura child: lim- clothing: gah- colours: darbihgomen come: tara conjunctions: hiden couch: nod- count: kimu cousin: der- cup: kup- D dark: du- deity: (kep)dao- destroy: niginu die: maru, tuga digit: dek- diminish: nigela do: dinu doctor: tur(dun)- dog: gadar- door: bod- down: dus drink: hipe during: pid E ear: klas- earth: krig-, han- eat: mani eight: haket eightteen: dihak eighty: haga eleven: din eye: sul- F feel: timla fifteen: dink fifty: hega fight; pihe find: seri fire: grin- fireplace: grin(tar)- fish: his- five: henk flower: blud- fly: kil- foot, hoof: trod- for: har forget: dime four: keha fourteen: dik fourty: kega from: has G gazelle: pih- get: kile give: ri go: mi good: med- goodbye: selana grandchild: kurias- grandparent: kurad- grass: pur- grind: turile grow: gela, gerba gull: parin- H hair, mane: kobil- hand: lau- hate: hadu have to: sale have: kla head: kin- hear: kle hello: hal home: higem horse: kep- house: hig- how many: pokim/kimpo how: porud/rudpo hundred: gata hundred-thousand: gatagisel, gatenpil hunt: pige hunter: pigdun- I -in law: _dil- in: hi interogatices: poen K knife: sin- L lake: lok- leader: rihdun- learn: do leave: gadi, baridi leg: kos- less: dongel- light: gid- light: gil- like: kopi lion: ruh- live: bo lotus: husblud- love: karu M make: ginu many: en- mat: pur- million: mun more: gel- most: per- mouse: lug- mouth: kab- much: ten- N nature: kanpures need: hesi nine: naba nineteen: dina ninety: naga no: ni nor: ninoh nose: ron- numbers: kimen O oak: derkan- of: de offspring: hias- on: hir- one: hin or: noh organ: kil- ospre: uler- out: hes P parent: had- pass: boda person: dun- person: dunen pillow: lib- plate: hit- postpositions: doen pot, bowl: tet- prairy-dog: kin- R rain (cry): kriseka rain (figurative): lobi rain (weather): pole raspberry: darkor- red: dar- redwood: darkan- remain: rosa remember: penu ride: kepa rider: kepdun- river: rud- rose: darblud- run: rede S say: dodi, kamti search: si see: kura separate: nigune, rutogi seven: sipa seventeen: dispa seventy: spaga shovel: ban- sibling: dir- six: suk sixteen: dis sixty: suga small: big- smell: rona some: neb- speak: sira spoon: bon- star: rilt- steal: kido T tail: pein- take: kumi taste: bla teach: mura teacher, scholar, wizard: muridun- ten: diga ten-thousand: digisel, dienpil thank: grade think: muri thirteen: didri thirty: driga thousand: gisel, enpil three: drihe to: go touch: ki tree: kan- twelve: did twenty: dega two: dehu U under: pi up: lin V verbs: dinen very: hane- W walk: kere want: hiso water: hus-, dur- what: po(ral) when: pogil/gilpo where: popur/purpo white: pun- who: podun/dunpo why: pohar/harpo window: hirbod- with: hid without: gan, nihid Y yellow: bih- yes: his Z zero: nil Example text Category:Languages